Kiara Laughs It Up With Kovu
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel To "Tickle Victim, Thy Name Is Vitani." Kiara is looking up at the stars one night, but when Kovu comes along and turns out to be in a playful mood, he reveals he means to deal with said playfulness at her expense!


Hi, everyone! I'm back! This story was asked for by one of the ones who reviewed my "Tickle Victim, Thy Name Is Vitani" story. Ke-Ke Shan, to be exact. It is also a sequel to that story, in which Kiara is the one on the business end of the tickling this time, and by her husband Kovu, no less! I hope you all like it and I hope it pleases as much as its predecessor did! Or, to put it another way, I hope it is a worthy successor to "Tickle Victim, Thy Name Is Vitani!"

I own not a one of the characters. They all belong to the Lion King franchise.

Kiara Laughs It Up With Kovu

Currently, it was nighttime. Kiara was looking up to the stars and she was chuckling a little bit because of how she remembered tickling Vitani yesterday to cheer her up, though after she did so, Vitani returned the favor. Still, it was a great deal of fun, and Kiara liked thinking of it like she was. Just as she was about to look further out to the stars, though, Kovu came along.

"Hi, Kiara." Kovu said. "Hi, Kovu." Kiara replied. "How are you/" "Fine, thanks." Kovu replied. "By the way, I was wondering something…" He didn't let her on to the fact he was in an immensely playful mood right now and intending to use her to satisfy that playfulness in a way I can assure you was nothing short of laughable. Literally.

"What?" asked Kiara. "You seem to be bleeding from your underside. You're not hurt, are you?" "Huh?" Kiara said. "I don't think I'm bleeding. Do you see any blood…" She rolled over on her back as she asked this, but little did she know that was exactly what Kovu wanted. Because no sooner was she on her back, long belly fully exposed, than did Kovu drive both of his paws onto her underside. "TRICKED YA!" he shouted.

Then he started tickling Kiara's belly like crazy. Both with his claws and the paws they were part of. Kiara, being excessively ticklish like she was, began laughing her pretty head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLES! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON, KOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOVU! THIS ISN'T ANY !"

"No can do, Kiara!" Kovu replied. "I'm feeling playful and having way too much fun tickling you already, so you'll just have to deal with it until I get tired of this! And I won't be getting tired of it for some time, by the way! Especially since you're so much fun to tickle!" He kept tickling her belly and her laughter rose to the highest level, echoing throughout the region of the Pridelands and undoubtedly awakening quite a few sleeping animals…not that Kiara had any time to think about this, given she was so trapped and helpless in Kovu's tickling.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE PUT A TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THIS AT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHONCE, !" Kiara howled. "I 'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEING TICKLED! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !"

"Oh, but I can't! You're giving me such a good, hilarious time!" Kovu grinned in a way that was blatantly sadistic as he then punned: "In fact, I've got the whole way I'm gonna do all this pretty much LICKED just now!" He subsequently used his tongue instead of his paws and claws to tickle Kiara's belly, and he did so repeatedly. If it was really torturing Kiara before, it was driving her berserk now.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONGUE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT NOHOHOHOHOW!" Kiara squealed as tears went down her face and she thrashed, wiggled, squirmed and kicked all around under Kovu's tormenting tongue. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEHEHEHE MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEND! IS THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TO THIS?" Soon enough, Kovu was done licking and then switched to using his tail to tickle up and down Kiara's belly, and this was the worst torture of all.

"There's a TAIL to be told here, Kiara." Kovu punned. "You're so ticklish I could just keep doing this to you all night, and repeat it every night thereafter! Hey, you're that much fun and that cute in my eyes!" "! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIL! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMIT, ! PUT A STOHOHOHOHOHOP TO THIS RIGHT THIS ! HAHAHAHA!"

Multitudes more tears went down Kiara's face and her mouth was so wide open with incessant laughter that all of her teeth could easily be seen. Her struggling to get free to not a single avail was greater than ever, and Kovu now would do the grand finale. "All right, Kiara, I do this one last phase, and you're all done. At least for tonight, anyway!" With how she looked at him, she knew immediately what he meant to do. "KOVU, NO!" she exclaimed. "NOT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" "Oh, yes, this!" he smiled devilishly.

Then he started tickling Kiara's belly side to side, up and down, everything. He missed not one bit of it and he tickled her powerfully, too. WITH HIS PAWS, CLAWS, TONGUE AND TAIL ALL AT ONCE! And he did so none too discreetly. In fact, he did it more crazily than he had the other three times, even if you put them together! To say nothing of more rapidly! And Kiara was unable to do anything but get lost in laughter.

"!" she screamed. "! ! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHA! ! !" Tear flow after tear flow came out of her eyes, too, and her laughter echoed louder and longer, to say nothing of more harder, than ever. Just like she was laughing harder than ever.

After a lot of this, Kovu finally stopped and let Kiara up, Kiara looking mad as hell in terms of her eyes but like she was only too ecstatic and joyous in terms of her mouth once he did so and she was standing up again. "So, how did you like the jolly tickle joyride I gave you?" he asked her, flashing her a grin.

"Kovu, if you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you." Kiara grinned back. "I'd like to see you try!" Kovu dared. "I will, thank you!" Kiara responded. "DIE LAUGHING!" She pounced upon Kovu and knocked him on his back, then she started tickling his underside like crazy, much like she had done to Vitani the previous day.

"! NOHOHOHO! IT, KIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Kovu howled with laughter, but Kiara then said in a sneering tone, though while laughing: "Ha, ha! How do you like it, you big lug?" She showed no signs of stopping whatsoever and Kovu's laughter echoed into the night, just like Kiara's had an insignificant number of moments ago.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone! Especially you, Ke-Ke Shan, since it was you who requested this story!


End file.
